


Won't You Dance With Me?

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 8k words of dorks having feelings and dancing, Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, inconsistent pov also, it's all in third but i alternate between the two, song fic ??, songs are implied but one uses the lyrics, sorta???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: contemporary/ pop dance au.Someone suggests for Viktor to go check out a dance instructor at a nearby studio. He completely doubts what he's going to see... That is, until he discovers just how perfect of a dancer Yuuri Katsuki is.





	Won't You Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled: this took me a good year to post, but i'm still proud of it. c': song list at the end, but links to each implied one are included in the text. only lyrics in the fic are from 'Lose It' by Oh Wonder.

Viktor felt his heart stop in his chest and his breath catch in his throat at the sight of the dancer in front of him. He watched in silence, from afar, enjoying the passionate look in his eyes and the smoothness in his body that he hadn’t found in anyone else before. He hadn’t seen a dancer so enchanting in years, someone who could make music with their body, before Viktor could even hear the audible music playing. Even when he was competing with others, they were talented and interesting but never enough to grab his full attention like this one did.

The dancer was alone, and as he got closer, Viktor realised there wasn’t any music playing in the studio. It was completely silent in the room; the dancer didn’t even have headphones in his ears to compensate for the lack of a song playing aloud. He stayed outside the doors, watching through a window, trying not to be too close, not wanting to disturb him. This dancer was something else, even if he didn’t realise he had an audience of one nearby.

Maybe coming to this dance studio was a good idea after all. He heard about it, sure, but he didn’t think the instructor was going to be all that great, despite the positive comments he received. He came by just to watch for a minute or two, but now he had the urge to get closer, find out more about the man lost in his own world in there, dancing without anything playing in the background. He wasn’t sure if he offered lessons, but Viktor would take them in a heartbeat if he did. He was already good; a champion, with medals and trophies in his room on every available flat surface, but he would do anything for the sake of learning with this stranger. This perfect, wild stranger.

He pulled open the door with an almost inaudible breath, looking over to the man across the room. It shut a little harder than he wanted it to when he made it all the way into the space, and only then did the dancer look over in that direction.

“Uh… hey there.” His face was flushed. Even from a distance, Viktor could see the sweat forming on his forehead from working so hard. He looked surprised to have someone show up without warning, and for just a moment, Viktor almost felt bad for startling him. Almost, he might emphasize.

“I normally don’t get random visitors. Are you here for something?” He pushed his hair out of his face and started walking closer to Viktor, squinting a little bit.

“I want you to teach me how to dance.” Viktor stared at him with newfound determination. He was going to get this person to teach him, no matter what. He didn’t need any lessons, but he wanted lessons from him in particular.

“Oh, sorry, I normally only do lessons in classes. If you want to joi-”

“No,” he interrupted, “Just me and you. I’ll pay however much it takes.”

The instructor slowly nodded, a little confused and shocked to have someone appear and be so adamant on private lessons with him.

He walked back across the room where he was and picked something up. When he turned back around, Viktor noticed he was wearing glasses. They fit him well. In a way, they made him even more attractive than he was to begin with, maybe with the flush of his cheeks and messiness of his hair.

“I normally don’t, but… if you want to that bad, then I could charge a little extra. I have a few things I need to know first so if you could…” The rest of the process turned out to be a blur for him.

Viktor couldn’t care less about the cost of staying with him, the high amount of hours and somewhat unreasonable meeting times, the fact that he would be exhausting himself and pushing harder than he wanted to, deep down. He willingly gave up his address, his card information, his phone number, his everything. Viktor knew a good dancer when he saw one, and there wasn’t a way he wasn’t going to pass down the chance to be with one.

“And your name?” That took him off of his train of thought. Such a simple question derailed him. He almost laughed.

“Viktor.” The smile he gave in response almost made his heart stop.

“Okay, nice to meet you. I’m Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki.”

Oh, and Viktor was going to remember that name, tattoo it onto his heart and into his soul if it meant that he could dance with Yuuri for the rest of his life. He wasn’t letting this one go.

The first lesson started that next week, late afternoon and would last until the evening. Viktor wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t nervous about it. He was; he shocked himself by getting an adequate amount of sleep over the past few days and eating properly. His heart hadn’t stopped racing since the day he met that dancer, yet it hadn’t exploded completely. He wouldn’t let that happen until he got what he wanted.

He was more surprised that he was able to get all the way to the building, however. His legs felt like gelatin under the weight of his body, and though he knew his face wouldn’t show it, he felt like everything inside of him was going to implode from nervousness.

It’s not like he never had an instructor before him. There was always someone willing to mentor him, making him stronger and work harder, show off every ounce of beauty he kept under his skin. Sometimes, he would work with friends and try out different types of dancing too. What he learned was never limited, and he was never afraid to try something new with someone else. He never felt so flustered by the thought of dancing with someone.

The journey over to the studio seemed as if it took forever, though it wasn’t even a full five minutes in the end. He opened the same cold door and walked in, noticing Yuuri leaned against the wall. The door shut with the same loud noise as the last time and alerted Yuuri that he was there- Viktor wondered if he noticed him before that or if the door was the only indication of someone else being there. He gave a warm smile over to Viktor and gestured for him to come over; of course, Viktor walked over as soon as he did.

To him, the beginning of the session was insignificant. He didn’t have the greatest attention span nor the greatest memory as it was, so all of the lecturing he heard then wasn’t going to stick, even if he paid close attention to it. It would only stay in his mind if he was doing what was taught to him.

“Why don’t you show me how good you are? Choose any song you feel like dancing to; my laptop is hooked up to the speakers over there.” Yuuri pointed to the set up across the room with a smile, tilting his head to the side as a gesture to go on ahead. Viktor was always a better learner by doing something instead of listening.

He had to think about his choice for a moment. Did he want to choose something that would give off the impression that he was a beginner? Did he want to impress Yuuri right from the start and abandon his initial plan? A solid minute passed by before he finally chose the latter option, preferring to be honest with him.

Viktor wanted to be passionate. He would show his true colours to Yuuri, what won him gold. He wanted to show off his strength instead of his emptiness that brought him to the top all these years.

It didn’t take long for him to find himself, the [intro to the music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MetLIUdKon8) fading beneath the intensity of the rest of the song. Viktor absentmindedly thought of the lyrics with the song, getting as much of a feel for it as he could. He wanted to impress Yuuri with what he could do, even if it meant questioning for why he was getting lessons in the first place.

His body was into it more than his mind, as it usually was in front of a panel of judges, but this time, he tried to get his mind- his heart- into it too. He wanted to be seen as someone who was passionate about what he was doing, even if he hadn’t felt that way in years.

He was going to show how serious he was about this, how much dancing meant to him, how much being close to Yuuri meant. He never did do anything compulsive, but this was an exception. Viktor was going to make Yuuri feel the same way about him, make his heart stop and his cheeks grow pink and his entire world turn upside down.

And judging by Yuuri’s awed expression when he finished, Viktor may’ve done just that. Or, at least he hoped so.

“Wow, you’re… stunning.” Realisation hit Yuuri the second the word left his mouth, and his face flushed a bright red. Viktor found it adorable.

“Thank you.” His heart skipped a bit at the compliment. He felt pride, joy, and an overwhelming sense of excitement. This man that stole his breath away called him stunning. Viktor wasn’t exactly sure if he was referring to his dancing or him, but both options worked. That word took on an entirely new meaning for him.

For once, he even felt happy about his own dancing. He knew he was good, obviously. Why else would he be envied in the competitive dancing world? But he was never this spirited about it. Dancing was always something to be better than someone else at- he never found this much joy in it. Something about it felt right this time, with Yuuri looking at him like he took his breath away.

Maybe it was because he was only performing for one person, or maybe it was because he wasn’t dancing for a medal. Either way, it was different, and he couldn’t find the particular reason why.

“I-I wasn’t expecting you to be that good so, uh.... There might not be much that I can teach you. Do you have any questions to ask? We can start there.”

“How are you so confident?” Yuuri looked shocked by the question. Sure, he said Viktor could ask any question, but he thought it would pertain more to dancing.

“Confident?”

“Yeah, confident,” Viktor nodded, tilting his head a little to the side, “you look so confident while you dance. I’m almost jealous.”

“I should be saying that to you. I’ve never been that confident with my dancing. It’s something I want to get better at, but there’s so many people better than me.” He rubbed his arm a little bit and began to walk away from Viktor, idly pacing and seemingly staring at nothing.

“Of course there’s people better than you. That just means that you have to work harder to get to their level. You’re still a great dancer though.” The room went silent for a minute.

Viktor almost feared that he messed up already. He’d said something wrong to his new instructor so early on, judging by the look on his face.

“You’re right. Thanks for that.” He wouldn’t be surprised if Yuuri could hear the sigh of relief leave his lips.

He watched Yuuri stop pacing and instead lean against the wall. Silence lingered in the room for a moment while he thought about what to do with Viktor. His form was great, he seemed somewhat passionate about his movements, and Yuuri definitely wouldn’t push aside the fact that he looked beautiful while dancing too. It looked like the entire performance was completely effortless to him, to the point that he looked bored with what he was showing to Yuuri, despite the bright smile and glimmering look in his eyes. It was to the point that he was holding back what he was truly capable of.

And so, that was his starting point. Yuuri was going to draw out everything he could from this man.

That night, after going home from the two hour long lesson, he began planning. His other classes already had set topics and songs, different warm ups and stretches set out weeks in advance, but Viktor didn’t have a schedule yet. He decided there wasn’t going to be one. He wanted to be carefree with him, bring forth everything he possibly could, and was going to let him choose the songs (ranging greatly from classical to pop and alternative but focusing on the latter choices, if he could help it). Of course, he would still step in and adjust something for him, giving tips on his posture or his energy levels that seemed to vary by the minute.

Yuuri couldn’t deny that it was still significantly harder to teach him anything new, though. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he was a professional going by his skill level, and one internet search at home, after three lessons, was all he needed to know about the ‘competitive dancing king, Viktor Nikiforov’. He spent the entire night at home, searching through videos, through interviews, seeing his accomplishments and the praise he got, the rumours online that he had another new coach no one knew about after reportedly leaving his former one. He looked at the photos of his forced smile in commemorative photos and the way it almost completely disappeared during his actual performances over the years. Yuuri didn’t miss the meaner articles over his age and the lack of new choreography in recent programs, people saying someone else needs to step in place. People saying Viktor wasn’t lively and young anymore. People saying he was too depressing to have a place in the industry.

It would be a lie if Yuuri said he wasn’t awake the whole night thinking about everything he found.

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri, let me take a break,” Viktor whined the next week, “you have more energy than I do. Why don’t you dance to something? Just you this time. I’ll watch you and see what I can take from it.”

They were only halfway through the session, but Viktor already managed to completely exhaust himself. Yuuri found it a little amusing that he managed such a thing so soon when he seemed to be bouncing with energy in the weeks before that. He took up the offer, nonetheless, patting Viktor’s hair on the way to his laptop.

Viktor watched him, leaned against the wall. He slowly slumped against it until he was sitting on the floor and watching Yuuri choose a song from across the room.

It took another minute before Yuuri finally [chose a song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peEfMOm45E8) to dance to.

There was a lot of energy in this one, from the arm movements to the dramatic spins and leaps during the chorus. Every move screamed ‘power’ and ‘passion’, but some part of Viktor knew that Yuuri was mostly showing off, saying something about his lack of energy in comparison. Was he teasing him with a dance?

The tight black pants and shirt he was wearing only seemed to pull off the whole performance. The lyrics of the song radiated light and shine, but Yuuri’s black clothing made only made him glimmer more than any diamonds would.

The finishing touch was the splits he did at the end, back arched and hands arms spread out behind him. Before Viktor could catch his own breath, Yuuri was already getting up, pushing his hair from his face and taking a few deep breaths to calm his panting.

“Was that good enough for you? Enough energy?” The cocky smile on his face wasn’t helping the situation. He was always such a show off in the subtlest of ways, but this was plain obvious. He couldn’t say that he wasn’t impressed, however.

Viktor got up from his place against the wall, trying to take his strides over towards Yuuri with confidence. After seeing that, he had to have some kind of energy restored. If Yuuri was going to show him that level of stamina, then he would show him that he could have just as much, even if he was being lazy a few minutes before.

“Play the song again. I want to learn what you just did.” Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him, obviously a little too amused with the thought of making Viktor keep up with him.

The rest of that lesson was spent practicing the song a few times over, Yuuri able to keep up and Viktor pretending he could. Viktor made a note to start doing training to keep up his stamina and energy, enjoying Yuuri’s confident smiles and bright eyes but not wanting them to go on for too long.

Maybe he would let him keep that expression for a while longer.

 

* * *

 

Viktor did make a point to improve in the next month, though. Even more than the cocky smirks did he enjoy the smile that Yuuri made when he noticed Viktor’s improvement. Though it hadn’t been all too long since Viktor started working with him, he could already see how much he’d grown, right when he was starting to think growth wasn’t possible for him anymore.

Jump higher, slide faster, bend lower, twist further. Yuuri pushed him beyond any level of dance he tried before. He knew well what areas he needed to work on, where he saw weak points in himself, what parts he was already good at. There wasn’t much that he learned that was ‘new’, per se, but working on everything he already knew was more than enough to keep him coming back every single week, right on time, without fail.

He wouldn’t miss dancing sessions with Yuuri for the world.

The weeks were long, though, no doubt about it. Viktor hadn’t felt that level of soreness in his body in ages, feeling the stretch and burn of his muscles the day after being with Yuuri. Hot baths and lidocaine patches became his best friend after a good workout, right alongside the soft mattress of his bed.

Yuuri even made him shift his diet around for the sake of the training, much to Viktor’s disappointment. It’s not like Viktor didn’t already eat healthy as it was; that was something he always tried to maintain, his entire life. Yuuri just happened to demand even more of him, chastising him for cheating out on it for a few times in the first month and a half.

To no surprise, he was right about the improvements it would make. The sore muscles were less of a nuisance after a while, and he found himself able to retain more energy in the passing weeks. Yuuri didn’t need to give him anything more than dance lessons, but every week that passed, he pushed more and more into his life, giving more suggestions, other things to work on when they weren’t in a room together, a mini guide in his life that would make dancing easier on him.

He didn’t need to make himself that much of a part of Viktor’s life, truthfully. Viktor started to become accustomed to the long distance friends and a poodle to come home to. It was a perfectly acceptable, simple life. Something about Yuuri’s company in the last while was a lifestyle that he’d grown even more of a liking to. He found himself looking forward to the companionship of another person, more than just shallow fans wanting to stay close for the publicity, asking questions just because they wanted his money, his fame, his looks, his everything. This was different, genuine, a bond he hadn’t had in far longer than he cared to admit.

Yuuri was going to be the death of him.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor walked into the next session with a question to end it. He kept the words locked behind his lips the entirety of the lesson, up until the moment that Yuuri declared they were done for the day.

“Why don’t we go somewhere, Yuuri? We’ve been dancing together forever now, but we still haven’t seen each other outside the studio.” Forever being only a little over three months by then, though Viktor wouldn’t make that specification outloud.

“Do you have some place in mind?” He wasn’t expecting him to comply so easily.

“The restaurant down the block. Let me take you there. Like a date.” Yuuri’s entire face flushed red, but he nodded in agreement nonetheless. Viktor took his hand and already started pulling him along, out of the studio and the building in whole.

“Um, do you want to take my car? Or are we taking yours or walking or…”

“My car. This whole thing is my treat, Yuuri.” Yuuri seemed flustered at the thought, but Viktor didn’t say anything to him about it. All he did was lead them both to his car, opening up the passenger side door before getting in behind the wheel.

“I… still haven’t changed though. And my car is parked here.”

“That’s alright,” Viktor put on the best reassuring smile he could manage, “you don’t need to look over the top for this. I thought it would be nice to have some time out with you, outside the dance studio.” Yuuri said nothing more after that.

The car was started up shortly after, the low hum of the engine echoing through the parking lot. Viktor could see Yuuri looking around out of the corner of his eye but said nothing, turning on some quiet music and making the drive to the nearest, nicest place he could think of. Yuuri deserved nothing but the best for the night, and Viktor would be more than happy to give that to him.

It wasn’t too long before he pulled up to the restaurant he had in mind. Viktor pulled into the parking lot, turned off the car, and went over to the passenger side to open the door before Yuuri could. Slowly, he slipped his fingers into Yuuri’s hand, interlacing them together while walking up to the building.

For Viktor, the scenery wasn’t much of a shock. White marble flooring, tall pillars holding the ceiling up, the gentlest of music playing through the air, golden lights making the whole establishment glow. It had been awhile since he was last there, but it wasn’t anything special for him.

Yuuri looked astonished. Viktor could feel the squeeze of a hand in his own and almost choked on the wave of anxiety that passed over him.

“You don’t… have to be nervous. I thought it would be nice to eat out somewhere.”

“Isn’t this a little expensive? And too nice? You don’t have to-”

Viktor pressed a finger to Yuuri’s lips, a little too amused with the shade of red that spread across his cheeks.

“No more complaints. We don’t have to do this again, but this is my treat.”

The two were seated shortly afterwards, Viktor making a point to pull out Yuuri’s chair for him before sitting down himself. Thick silence filled the air between them for a while, at least until the food was ordered and placed at their table. Only after taking a few bites was Yuuri awake and alive and giving Viktor a nearly blinding smile.

The warm glow of the lighting looked perfect on Yuuri’s cheeks. It was different seeing him outside of a mostly-formal room for learning, of course. He didn’t have his head held high, his back straight, his hair pulled back like he normally did. Viktor didn’t give him any time to change clothing, so he was still in his tight, black wear for dancing. However, Viktor wasn’t seeing him flex and move around in it, the fabric pulling over muscles. This Yuuri was… softer. Glasses perched precariously on his nose, hair soft and falling over his face, clothing looking much more like clothing instead of a sign of work.

Viktor found out, in not much time, that it was a nice kind of different to see him outside of the studio. Hearing him talk about his family and friends, what he liked to do outside of dance, his own pet poodle he has at home- it was a side of him that Viktor wanted to see more of. This wasn’t extra time to talk about perfect posture or how to work on balance, improving flexibility or trying to keep a consistent speed. At that little table in the restaurant, Viktor got to see so, so much more of how gorgeous the dancer Yuuri Katsuki was.

A good two hours were spent at the restaurant before Yuuri expressed the fact that he still needed to get home, no matter how good the food and drinks were. Viktor paid for the food, unwilling to let the other know just how much the food and drinks cost, drove them both back to his car, and let Yuuri go on his way. The goodbye between them was sweet, soft, gentle. If Viktor had the nerve, he would’ve done more, but Yuuri seemed anxious enough as it was at the start. Doing anything too far out of line could cost him closeness in the future.

On that, he was more than happy to give Yuuri a polite wave and send him on his way. Seeing him smile while turning around was enough of a good evening for Viktor.

 

* * *

 

It was no surprise to Yuuri that he couldn’t stop thinking about the date that same night. His friend Phichit got to hear every detail of it, whether he wanted to or not (he wanted to). All Yuuri could manage was stumbled out words and phrases, emotions loosely tied together on a strong. _The_ Viktor Nikiforov, his underling, one of the best dancers to exist in modern day, took him out on a date as if it were completely casual.

Maybe the whole situation would’ve been different if Viktor called it something else and took them somewhere else. If it was a time to ‘talk more’ and a little fast food joint instead of a ‘date’ at the most expensive restaurant in town, then maybe Yuuri would’ve been more calm about it.

Except, that wasn’t the case. Viktor definitely took him on a date to a fancy restaurant. Dragged him right out of the studio, before he could even get dressed into better clothing, and plopped them down at a dinner table for a date.

Needless to say, Yuuri wasn’t able to get much sleep that night.

 

* * *

 

To his relief, the next few sessions were easy, as if nothing had changed between them. Viktor still asked the usual questions, and Yuuri gave all the good guidance he could in response. They were back to the normal, student teacher- with a little extra something- relationship that they had before.

Yuuri was _relieved._ He didn’t have to force himself to feel comfortable again or make up questions just to fill the silence or focus too hard on not messing up his normal stretches and choreography. Viktor didn’t push anything onto him or make him think too hard about what that date meant to each of them individually.

For that next month and then some, Yuuri was able to carry on normally, as if they were friends that learned dance off of each other.

Of course, it bothered him to the slightest extent that he didn’t have an answer to what that was. Was it a spur of the moment feelings kind of date? Or was it planned, thought out, something that Viktor wanted well before he asked. Did he go to Yuuri just because he already liked him, or was their meeting entirely by chance?

All he could do was dance off every question that bounced around his head. It was far, far too much to handle, so physical exertion was the best distraction he could think off. After all, dancing started off as stress relief for him. It could always go back to its original purpose at any point in time, whenever it was convenient for him to see it that way.

All he needed was dance to distract him from any feelings. Dance was the way to go about it, right?

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri, how come we’ve never done a duet? I’ve been asking you about that for way too long now.”

“You should take the lead, then. If you want to do a duet so bad, choose a song. I’ll improvise.” Viktor always liked it when he challenged him like that, gave him an almost cocky smirk, turned into this beautifully teasing creature. He still managed to push Viktor, and that was something he was always going to appreciate.

With careful steps, Viktor made his way to the music set up. He thought carefully about what song to choose, especially with no routine in mind. Something too fast paced and it would be messy. He didn’t have the heart to pick a slow, romantic song either.

The hell with it- something in between could work.

Viktor didn’t waste any time from [choosing the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMzjbyZhM5U) to walking over to Yuuri. He could see Yuuri try to get a feel for the song, but he didn’t give him too much time, already resting his hands against Yuuri’s hips and moving at the pace he felt comfortable with.

There was something far, far too amusing about watching Yuuri try to improvise with what Viktor chose. He didn’t have much of a routine for the song himself, but it was far easier to dance to because he knew it, at the very least.

He made a point to give Yuuri some space after the initial movements. There were still touches where they needed to be, still eye contact, still the smiles and the silent cues to do a certain movement. But there wasn’t any needless contact.

The talk after that was formal, too. ‘Maybe work on that step sequence’, ‘try to dip a little lower when you’re doing that part close to the end’, ‘I think you should move a little more over the to the right when you’re sliding close to the bridge of the song’. They rehearsed the song a few more times before the end of the session, finding a rhythm with each other in their dancing. Viktor was reminded that Yuuri was definitely just his instructor.

Viktor couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong by the end of that session.

 

* * *

 

He made a point to ask at the end of their next meeting. Took a deep breath, plastered nothing but conviction on his face, and asked what was wrong. What he didn’t expect, however, was to get a clear answer from Yuuri.

“I’ve never thought I was that great of an instructor.”

“You’ve been a great teacher.” Viktor’s eyebrows furrowed at the thought of him being anything less than perfect.

“I don’t… feel like it. There’s so much more I could be doing for you, that I could find to do for you. You’re so great, and I feel like I could be bringing out more of your talent than I am.” Viktor sat down next to him and slung an arm around his shoulder. He ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, taking in the fact that he didn’t pull away from him. The strands were soft against the palm of his hand.

“You’ve already made me happy with my dancing, and that’s something no one has done before.” He didn’t have to look at Yuuri to know he turned red, feeling the way his skin grew hot under his touch.

“Am I… I’m actually doing that for you?”

“That and so much more. Everything you’ve suggested has done nothing but helped me, Yuuri,” Viktor pulled him closer to himself, “You’re amazing, and I couldn’t ask for anything more from you.”

He almost, almost let himself kiss Yuuri, for the sake of… reassurance? Making sure it felt like what he said was genuine? For himself? Maybe it wasn’t a good idea until he knew exactly why he would do such a thing.

Yuuri cleared his throat, gently pulling away and standing up.

“Thank you. I… should probably head home now,” he managed a chuckle that didn’t sound so forced, “You did great today, Viktor.”

With that, Viktor picked up his belongings, said goodbye to Yuuri for the evening, and tried to calm down the racing of his heart.

 

* * *

 

“You… need to learn to slow down more, Viktor. Your speed is amazing, but you should try to take it easy and enjoy your own dancing more. You pushed a little harder than your usual this time.”

“Can you show me?”

“Yeah, of course.” Yuuri flashed him a bright smile, jogging over to the speakers and setting up [another song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4ifSSg1HAo) to dance to. The choice already seemed to be something unlike him, judging from the start, but Viktor didn’t mind. What mattered to him most was the way he danced to the song he picked to show him.

He took his time with his movement, blending himself into the song as time passed by. Viktor couldn’t help but notice the extra attention he put into the swaying of his hips; that was something he never noticed as much as before. Maybe it was because of the choice in song, or maybe it was the fact that he never paid that much attention into his hips alone. He tried to take in all of Yuuri at once when he was performing and teaching, but now that he was dancing to a song that allowed it, Yuuri was able to give Viktor a good show of how well his hips moved and how enticing they looked while he was dancing.

It was tantalizing, and that only made Yuuri more irresistible. He wasn’t even sure if he was paying attention to what the lesson was supposed to be anymore. Viktor’s eyes were completely locked onto every step he took to the beat of the music and the way his torso gyrated in a way that made him uncomfortably hot in what was supposed to be a strictly learning environment. The low pulsing sound of the song, the usual blissed out expression on his face, and the way his hair fell over his face while going over the routine all drove him insane. It definitely wasn’t the first time he danced to this song.

Every bounce in his step brought out the bass of the song he was dancing to. His shoulders moved back in a way that made him seem predatory. Maybe it was the dark hair framing his face, or maybe it was the dark clothing that fit snug against his body and brought out every curve and every deep, low line of lyrics in the song, only making it harder for Viktor to keep his focus.

Yuuri mouthing out the words certainly didn’t help in this case either. He tended to do that regardless of choice in music when he knew the song, but this time, it made it a little hard to focus on the whole point of him dancing and keep his eyes up where they should be. Especially when he slid a hand down his body, fingers splaying out between his thighs. Even more so when he ended up down on his knees during another part of the song. It would be a miracle if Viktor could survive the rest of his lessons with Yuuri.

“Hey, Viktor, are you okay?” He hadn’t even realised the song was over.

No, he wasn’t okay at all. But was he going to pull on a smile and reassure Yuuri that his body didn’t feel like it was on fire? Absolutely. He took in a deep breath, pushed his hair back with his hand, put on the biggest smile he possibly could, and nodded.

“Are you sure? You look… out of it.”

“I’m okay, Yuuri. It’s just a little hot in here.”

“Really? I thought it was colder than usual. They turned up the air conditioning today.” He let out a soft, thoughtful hum and rested his hand on his hip, the fabric of his shirt pushing up just the slightest bit to reveal the tanned skin there. Viktor’s eyes lingered on that hand, fingers splayed against the skin, almost taunting him from the distance between them. No, he had to focus. Keep his eyes up and give a friendly chuckle over the temperature and think about dancing, the whole reason he was there in the first place.

He would be lying if he said that the rest of the lesson that day was easy. All of the advice Yuuri gave him went in one ear and came right out through the other. All he could think about was hips, body, Yuuri and the thoughts he had in mind that weren’t as kind as the others. He didn’t bother sticking around any longer than he needed while rushing out of the building to get home.

That evening, Viktor [practiced off ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Xa5nTEsI9c)all his energy and built up tension from earlier in the day. He lived alone, so it was easy to have an entire empty room dedicated for times like now, where he could still feel Yuuri’s skin on his fingers, see the way he moved so effortlessly in the studio, and hear the way he panted after every performance. Viktor was surprised he was even able to make it through the rest of the lesson alive and contained.

He had to focus on the music, for now. Let his body move to the loud electronic in the room, feel the lyrics in his heart, erase any images of Yuuri in his mind that weren’t as clean as the rest. He’d already realised his attraction to his dance instructor as more than ‘he’s a good dancer’, if the flush of his face and rapid beat of his heart when he wasn’t even moving wasn’t enough to give it away for him. Yuuri was stunning, more beautiful than anyone he’d been attracted to before. He couldn’t deny that the aesthetic attraction he had turned into something close to desire, closer to ‘lust’ if he wanted to use that word to describe it.

No, it was definitely lust. That burning feeling in his body, the way he couldn’t stop thinking about Yuuri regardless of how hard he tried to sway the thoughts- oh, there was no denying that it was absolute lust he felt for this man. The only indicator that he couldn’t turn back from the feeling, though, was the sound of Yuuri’s name leaving his mouth and echoing off his bedroom walls in the middle of the night.

 

* * *

 

“I want another duet.” Viktor stated at the start of next lesson. He pushed away the filthy thoughts that lingered from night after the previous lesson, wanting this to be a chance to grow closer to him, but more in an intimate, sweet way. In a way he wouldn’t want to question himself for afterwards.

“Another?” Yuuri echoed.

“Another. This one a little slower. For practice, since I need it.” Yuuri knew that it wasn’t for practice, if Viktor’s wink wasn’t something to go by already. He complied nonetheless and motioned for Viktor to choose a song to dance to. He was always curious what Viktor was going to put him through next, what he was going to drag him into and enjoy. After all, a lot of his song choices were new to Yuuri and he really did have to improvise and discover something new in himself to keep up with his student.

If he was being honest with himself, he felt like more of the student than the instructor. He didn’t mind learning, however. Dancing with Viktor was new and exciting, and he learned more as the teacher than he ever did instructing classes in months before. It was reflecting in how well the others he taught were growing, and more importantly, he felt himself growing and becoming a better dancer too. He felt himself becoming a better person.

This time, [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZFETRGavW4) was slower and more relaxed. It didn’t sound like something Viktor would dance to or something he would suggest Yuuri to dance to, but he went along with it anyway. If there was anything he learned over the last few months of practice, it was that he couldn’t argue with Viktor Nikiforov.

The biggest difference Yuuri noticed was how physical Viktor was that time. The last time they danced together, Viktor kept some distance, only made contact as necessary and to guide Yuuri at the start. He didn’t resist for this dance. Made a point to close the space between, keep eye contact, take it easy. This was far more relaxed than anything Yuuri had ever seen him do, even during warm ups.

It wasn’t until he started to listen to the lyrics that Yuuri began to lose his composure. A love song, really? And at that, one with more emotional lyrics.

Focus, focus, focus. Not on the lyrics, not on the low hum of the singer’s voice, not on the lyrics about touch, about skin, about overwhelming feelings, about reaching out-

Viktor really was trying to kill him.

Yuuri spent that night screaming into a pillow, though not the same way Viktor did.

 

* * *

 

There was no way Yuuri could be on top of his game after that duet. Every movement in that session was so slow and deliberate, intimate in the sweetest of ways. He struggled through the rest of the day with messy foot steps and far too many stutters to pass it off as nothing. His poor heart hadn’t stopped pounding in his chest since then, cheeks far too warm to be comfortable. Viktor didn’t seem to notice- or at least didn’t mind and had the courtesy to keep his thoughts to himself.

He couldn’t help the stress he felt. Dancing was his one form of relief, the thing he did to get away from problems, to ignore the weight and pressure that tried to crush his chest any time he took a breath. It wasn’t meant to be another thing for him to worry about; he didn’t have anything to fall back on, aside from dancing.

Barely twenty minutes passed by in the next session before Viktor decided to say something about his behaviour.

“Something’s on your mind,” he paused, “your steps are always messy when you’re distracted. What’s going on?”

“I-it’s nothing.” Viktor clicked his tongue, sitting down against the wall. He patted the space next to him, Yuuri taking hesitant steps before he reached Viktor and sat down himself.

“What’s wrong?” Gentler, softer, coaxing. That voice always made it easier for Yuuri to spill his insecurities.

“Everything is just… so much. You and dancing and coaching and learning. _Everything._ It’s all a jumbled mess right now. _”_

The space between them stayed silent for a moment, Viktor’s finger pressed to his chin in thought. He took in a careful breath, and a smile spread across his lips.

“You clear your thoughts by dancing, right?” A pause. “You never told me the song you were dancing to the day we met. Show that to me, and I think you’ll be able to work out how you’re feeling.” Viktor stood up, leaned against the back wall, and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked so sure of himself.

“Ah… It’s been awhile since I danced to that one. I guess I can try? You better be right about this, Viktor.” Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck, got up, and walked off across the studio, messing with his laptop and the speakers before [the music started](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLYSu-OqJmE). He put down his glasses and moved to the centre of the room, only giving Viktor a mere glance before starting up the routine.

_Downtown we let it go; sunset high and our bodies low._

He moved so smoothly, his body luring Viktor in, just like the day they met. His footwork was amazing; it seemed like he was confident. The way he bent his body, every movement sensual and seductive, the blissed out expression on his face. He was so far away from Viktor, swept away and lost in the music, in his own world right from the start.

Viktor almost wanted to go up and dance with him. The song wasn’t even a minute in yet, but he was irresistible. He stole the entire room for himself and took away Viktor’s breath in the process. He owned this place. Nothing could stop Yuuri from dancing his heart out, and Viktor wasn’t going to cage him. This studio was his to own, to keep under wraps, to be free in and show every bit of passion he had to offer.

_And don’t you stop the music, get into it- won’t you dance with me?_

He met Viktor’s eyes.

_Find a place and lose it, you can do it- won’t you dance with me?_

He reached out a hand towards Viktor.

_Move your feet and feel it in the space between..._

Viktor moved closer. He pursued him, getting into his space, following him forward into the studio. This wasn’t just Yuuri’s space anymore; Viktor owned part of it, part of him, part of the freedom that came with losing himself to the music around them. He was going to keep that feeling for as long as he could, by Yuuri’s side. He would be the thing to get Yuuri to step away from his own mind.

They still kept their distance from one another. Yuuri was teasing him, purposely pulling him in, captivating him with his dancing, the sultry look on his face inviting Viktor in further. He refused to move any closer to him, swaying his body from a distance, stepping up his speed, letting out more of his energy until he stopped his built up rhythm to take a step closer to Viktor, with the softening of the music and the calmness that came with it.

He almost touched Viktor, got close enough to but pulled away before it could happen. This was almost the same routine he saw that day, but it wasn’t the same. This was closer, more intimate, more passionate. Mouthing out the lyrics, moving his hips the way he knew Viktor liked; he was putting on a show for him to be in too. Demanding for his eyes to never be taken away from him.

_Wide eyed, you look at me; set on fire in a silver dream._

Thinking about it more, it wasn’t the same routine he saw that first day. Yuuri did have more confidence than the previous time. It looked like he was holding himself back before, like he really was in a room alone, no eyes on him or words of encouragement to keep the music playing in the studio. This time, he had someone to watch him, to dance with him, to draw out every feeling that he kept locked up before. He had someone to put on a show for, for once, without being embarrassed or anxious about his passions. He had motivation to dance how he wanted to and not be judged for it. Yuuri finally had a real reason to dance in his studio and enjoy himself while doing it.

The changes in his ambience changed with the feelings the song went through. One moment, Yuuri would be putting on a show for the other man in the room, and the next, he would be out in the room, dancing to his own show, acting like no one was there. It was a good representation of what kind of person he was, Viktor realised. He would stay close to him, but he was still his own person regardless of how close they’d become. Yuuri was a free dancer, even when his anxiety kept him locked up every once in awhile. He wasn’t going to let anyone hold him back from doing what he loved- not even himself.

He was alluring. Viktor tried to keep his distance until the softness came, until Yuuri was using this as a chance to seduce him, to make eye contact intolerably close to him.

_Make a spark, break the dark, find a light with me._

Slow steps forward.

_Who we are, from the start- won't you dance with me?_

The calm demeanour he held.

_Make a spark, break the dark, find a light with me._

The racing of Viktor’s heart.

_Who we are, chasing stars- won’t you dance with me?_

He moved until his hand was just under Viktor’s chin, fingers brushing over his skin and eyes making contact. He lowly whispered the lyrics before abruptly pulling away and dancing with himself.

This time, Viktor didn’t leave him. He stepped in time with his dancing, found his own rhythm, his own beat, his own way to move and enjoy himself. Now it made sense that Yuuri chose this one to dance to. They didn’t have to make contact to be that close in dance. They could be a metre apart and still feel each other’s feelings, the emotion radiating off of each other.

Neither of them had to be alone in their craft. They could be like this in a room together, finding themselves in a song next to each other. Viktor made no effort to mimic what Yuuri was doing at all; he had his own beat to follow, even if it was in time with the other dancer’s tempo. He never felt more free with another person.

He always saw dancing as a competition, as something to beat someone else in and be better in, but this? This was _different_. He actually had a minute to enjoy himself doing the same thing he spent his entire life trying to perfect. He could completely lose himself to happiness with Yuuri and no one could tell him otherwise. He had the ability to be happy, for a change. That happiness just so happened to be what Yuuri needed to create his own, a distraction from the anxiety eating away at him.

The way his heart was racing from adrenaline and excitement was intoxicating. Despite their energy and speed, Viktor still managed to move closer to Yuuri, pulling him in closer as the song came to a close. Hands on hips, bodies still moving, passion still vivid in both their expressions and body language. Viktor didn’t stop the dancing at all but let his own rhythm falter to pull Yuuri up into a kiss, smiling into it like the whole world and the dancing to come with it was his.

_Move your feet and feel it in the space between_

_You gotta give yourself a moment, let your body be._

_We gotta lose it, we gotta lose it..._

**Author's Note:**

> Song List:  
> \- Mars by Sleeping At Last for Viktor's initial dance  
> \- Chandelier by Sia when Yuuri is showing off his stamina :^)  
> \- Slip by Elliot Moss for the first duet  
> \- Toes by Glass Animals while Yuuri is showing Viktor how to dance slower  
> \- I Follow Rivers by Lykke Li (The Magician Remix) when Viktor is practicing alone at home  
> \- Lay Me Down by Sam Smith for the second duet  
> \- Lose It by Oh Wonder during the last scene
> 
> anyway !!! comments and kudos would really be appreciated/// i hesitated on posting this one shot, but i liked it too much not to. <3


End file.
